One Shot
by Dakini Yamamuchi
Summary: An OC with morals and standards, how does this fit in with Dally's death? A writing assignment the seems decent.
She was the newest sheriff. Well, she wasn't the newest member in the police force, if that's what you're thinking. She was just the newest sheriff, commander of the police.

Her name was Hanna Dunn. Her beautiful dark brown hair, curvy figure, and the sharpest shot in the force. The bane of all women and the vixen of all men, her sharp tongue and hot headed personality drew people to her like flies. Of course, that wouldn't be all. She had the best set of morals and set of justice, always trying to help people out of make conditions even a little better (as the commander of the police force, she had quite a bit of influence).

After the old commander died, he wanted her to take his place. Those two were as close as can be, with a father-daughter relationship. He said she would make a wonderful sheriff.

Just then, a young, burly looking man ran in, looking out of breath.

"Hannah! We have a problem. Dallas Winston just broke into a store!" By the end of this, he was panting heavily.

"This isn't a problem just pursu-" started Hannah.

"He had a gun with him, and two of our junior officers are after him" he said.

Hannah's eyes shot open wider, before controlling herself and relaxing. She decided she would mobilize, and let the junior officers come along. She looked over his records many times, but he never killed. She was hoping his record would stay clean of murder.

She threw her coat on over her shoulders, and started striding out of the room, guns on her side in their respective holsters.

"Ron, you're with me. We're moving out" she spoke with a more commanding tone in her voice, leaving no room for disagreement.

"Pick up the pace. I don't want the new recruits to get hurt. What's his location. Ron? Ron hurry up."

The young burly man, or Ron, snapped out of his shock with a small jump, and scuttled after his commander. The junior officers had adopted some of her sense of morals and justice, and right now Ron was hoping they hadn't.

"They're going to be located at an abandoned parking lot on the east side of town. St. 505 East Chancelors" Ron said.

She dashed out of the room into a police vehicle, and hoped into the drivers seat. Ron got into the passangers side (more like face planted) and they were off like a flash of lightning, with the horns blaring and lights blinking.

They drove, until Ron spoke up. "Down this alley!"

She stopped the vehicle and Ron face vaulted (once again) into the door. They ran off to the abandoned parking lot.

"STOP!" Hanna all but screeched out to the junior officers. "Don't shoot unless provoked. We don't want to clean up the murder of a innocent man."

They started running toward Dallas again, with the junior officers in tow. They ran until they were under a street lamp, surrounding Dallas.

"Dallas Winston, you are under arrest for armed robbery, and resisting arrest. Put the gun down and come peacefully," Hanna's commanding voice boomed.

All he did was bring out his gun more, and they were all waiting for their officer to give the order to shoot. But she never did, for instead of shooting Dallas, she shot the gun straight out of his hand.

Dallas looked, wide eyed at the spot where the gun in his hand used to be. He looked crestfallen.

"Why can't you just shoot me."

"Your charges will be lessened because of the death preceding you, but you will still be put under arrest." She looked at him, cutting his skin with her eyes. "But i won't have you hurting my officers, Dallas Winston."

All he did was laugh and put his hands up, and Ron cuffed him. She picked up the gun afterwards, looking at the type and what ammo it ha-

SNAP

Hanna shot around like a bullet and pointed her gun at the shadow who made the noise. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw that it was just a bunch of kids, wide eyed and scared.

Her eyes softened, and she spoke. "Are you his family?"

The smallest looking one looked near tears, and Hanna found herself freaking out. What did I do wrong what did I do wrong. She was freaking out until the little sniffling ball came running towards her, mumbling apologies and saying it was his fault.

Her motherly instinct kicked in and found herself rubbing the small boys head.

"Sorry you had to see that, it ain't all that often we chase after Dallas Winston" she tried to joke.

And then she realized that he was still hugging him.

"Uhh…"

His eyes shot open and he quite hugging her and stepped back instantaneously. He looked okay now, and apologised to her.

"It's ok kid, what's your-." He looked identical. He looked identical to the kid in the paper who was tied to the murder. Ponyboy, right? She exhaled and tried again. "It's ok kid, he won't be hurt. Just a few scratches from the handcuffs, and that ain't gonna hurt nobody."

She looked toward the rest, all hard eyed and solemn. She nodded to them and said partings, saying that he would be staying in the police station until his hearing.

They put Dallas in the back seat, and Ron was driving. The two junior officers were going to continue their patrol.

She was stuck in her thoughts, thinking what it must be like for a kid that young to be involved in all this. In the paper she read, it said the two boys were best friends, and the older one (Johnny?) had died in the hospital earlier on, after suffering from severe burn wounds and a broken back. Dallas Winston was seen running from the hospital after his death, what did-

"So why didn't you just shoot me?" Dallas said, Hanna being interrupted once again. His elfish face looked sorrow filled.

"If you want to commit suicide, tie a noose to a tree and jump. Don't involve the police in it. And don't think I didn't notice. That heater you had was empty."

He smirked. "A sharp one, you are. And pretty, too."

Deciding to drop the topic, she went along with it. "Not like I don't hear that everyday."

They entered the police station, and locked Dallas up in one of the cells. "No escaping, ok? You would make life hard for little old me." she winked at Dallas, and locked up his cell. "Come here, I gotta unlock your handcuffs."

She took hold of his hands and unlocked the handcuffs. "Not even any scuff marks." she mumbled to herself.

"You're allowed to have visitors as long as you behave yourself, so don't screw up. That poor little kid would be even more heartbroken if that happened."

His head shot up. "Ponyboy would?" Dallas laughed after that. "I thought he didn't like me very much. Maybe Johnny rubbed off on him too much."

She exited the room, after seeing him cringe after the mention of Johnny.

The next day, she found a kid (Ponyboy, right?) asking to see Dallas Winston.

"He's allowed to have visitors starting today, so i don't see why not." Technically, she wasn't allowed to bring in kids alone, but she shrugged it off. This was probably private.

"Can i talk to him alone?" Ponyboy asked.

"Don't try to break him outa jail, and it should be fine." she said.

Ponyboy cracked a grin at that and went in, she saw something in his hand. A paperback copy of gone with the win, and a note with a few words as a bookmark? What was that all about.


End file.
